Psyche
"I'm sorry..." Psyche is the ninth and second-to-last form on the Dimensional Side. Psyche is a Unique Archetype due to it's moves most relying on statuses and combos with other forms. Moveset *'Z - Confine' **If the player's cursor is on another humanoid, then Psyche will bring them over to them, energy forming in their left hand. Psyche then links the target to a point which, when the target moves too far from the point, will disappear and deal medium knockdown damage to the target. **This move excels in comboing with other forms. For example, both of Xenos' moves can combo from this move, and Xenos is a fairly safe switch from Psyche. Alternates Psyche currently has no alternates. Trivia To be added. Lore Psyche, the uncontrollable illusion in isolation. She was born into the early kingdom of Lys like any other person would be born, but she had a particularly high concentration of Star Energy in her body compared to anyone else in her family, making her a natural Star Soul. The doctors weren't able to find out about this until one of them stabbed Psyche's mother, the murderous doctor then being beaten unconscious by Psyche's father. Then, another doctor saw Psyche's father transform into what looked like a demon of darkness. The doctor panicked, uselessly screaming every one of Lys' emergency spells that he remembered to combat darkness, nearly paralyzed by fear of what he saw. While that happened, another doctor muttered statements of despair, the opposite of what he would usually say, then committed suicide. And while the room spiraled into absolute insanity, the infant Psyche was sleeping peacefully. With the exception of Psyche, her father was the only survivor of all the chaos, but he barely clinged to life, huge gashes stretching across his body. In absolute terror and confusion, he reached for Psyche, but then saw the skin and muscle on his hand unfurl, and eventually he watched his entire body collapse, further frightened simply by the fact that he was still alive. Psyche's father died due to blood loss at that moment. When Psyche awoke, she saw walls stained with blood, bodies covering every other inch of the floor, and a few people rushing into the room to see what happened and find out why. The hospital eventually found out that she was a Star Soul with the ability to manipulate the mind and soul, but her power essentially had a mind of it's own. Psyche had unwillingly caused everyone in the room of her birth to hallucinate and kill each other, and didn't even see or hear any of it. The people of Lys saw Psyche as an extreme threat, but didn't think it was a good idea to kill her, as her power would be extremely useful provided she were able to control it. They decided to seal Psyche away from Lys until she gained full control of her power, and she was taken to a cell designed to ensure that Psyche never harmed the outside world as long as she was in it, but also with considerations about Psyche's survival, well-being, and even education. For almost her entire life, Psyche remained inside the cell, rarely ever getting anything from the outside world and not even knowing an outside world existed. Following standard Lys laws, Psyche took the same oath every Lys citizen did after she learned to speak a recognizable language. On certain occasions, high criminals of Lys would be sent to Psyche's cell, and despite Psyche's unwavering kindness and hospitality, they would be driven insane whether by Psyche's power or the feeling of near absolute isolation and die. This brutal cycle of heartbreak and murder continued until Psyche had turned the usual Star Soul equivalent of eleven years old (approximately 793 years), able to keep her power in check at least a little bit. The day of her 793rd birthday (or around the 289,643rd day in her cell), Equinox broke in, allowing Psyche to escape if she followed Equinox's instructions. She eagerly joined Equinox and happily, though sometimes hesitantly, carried out her plan (elaborated more on in Equinox's story), which indirectly caused the end of Lys as a kingdom. Psyche was exhilarated by her newfound freedom and the existence of an outside world, but she found that Lys feared her more than they feared even Vanta, the purest incarnation of darkness. She tried to make a friend, but every time she tried, everyone ran away even when Psyche could control her power most of the time. That was, until she met Corruption, the one she had permanently impaired as part of Equinox's plan. Psyche and Corruption were both outcasts in Lys, and Corruption was the first and only person that didn't get as far as possible from Psyche immediately following her entering the room, knowing how bitter loneliness could be. The day that happened, the princess of Lys had become Psyche's first real friend, and even better, she had gained almost complete control of her power. The two mostly had a great relationship, but Psyche certainly had some secrets to keep. Eventually, Psyche felt that it was necessary that Corruption knew the truth of her inability to use light magic. But when she finally decided to tell Corruption about Equinox, she was struck by a time rift created by the beacon, then Mayhem and Corruption decimated the Lys capital. She ended up in the present day Alpha City, and she let her guard against her power down because of surprise, which lead to her accidentally learning of Destiny's future sight ability through a weak connection with Equinox. Someone else saw her appear and fall to the ground in shock, and asked why she fell over. Psyche told them of what she saw, including the future sight ability and where she thought Haven was. That threw Haven into some distress, as Star Souls seeking stories of what the future held journeyed to Haven and tried all they could to reach Destiny, but always failed. Now, Psyche is trying to find out what happened to her and find Corruption, unaware of the events that happened in Lys and that she hasn't appeared in the future.. yet. Category:Forms